Futari wa Pretty Cure Dino Roar
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: *Fanseries* With the dinosaur land invaded, two girls must become Pretty Cures to save and protect both worlds and time from evil!


A scene opens with school girls walking down the street and riding their bikes to school. They all wore white school uniforms with blue-green collar and green skirt and bow. One girl is running to school with her messenger bag with dinosaur designs. She has spikey hair with a ponytail and eyes shade of purple.

_Hey-ya, I'm Sofieke Kings but everyone calls me Spike. Mostly because of my hair and spikes on my bracelets. Anyway, I'm 15 years old entering 10th grade in high school. I'm on the track team and study martail arts. In short I'm good in sports but not so good in academics. Also I love dinosaurs and sweets like icecream._

Spike keeps running until she saw someone at the front gate. It was a girl with long orange hair with a wing hairclip and green eyes who is carrying a suitcase-like bookbag.

"AH! Dina!" Spike smiled.

Dina turns to see Spike as she smiles.

_Greetings, I'm Dina Petrie. I'm 15 years old. I am also entering 10th grade in high school. I excel on academics mostly history. I have a terrible secret but I am not to tell you. I knew Spike since nursery school and we're best friends._

"Hey, Dina. Haven't seen yah all summer." Spike said. "Where were you?"

"My grandmother's..." Dina said, then thought. _"For a safe reason."_

"Really? I was in Japan visiting my cousin." Spike said.

"Oh Jerrica?" Dina asked.

"Yep and then we went to Australia." Spike said. "Well, my family acutally."

"And since we're back in school, I guess we'll have so much time together." Dina smiled.

"And spring's almost here." Spike said. "Gonna get hot soon."

Dina's smile faded a little and turned away. Spike gasped and ran.

"We better hurry, we're gonna miss class!" Spike yelled.

Dina runs after Spike to school called "Jurassic Parkerson High School"

TODAY'S EPISODE:

**ROAR! The Dino Roar Pretty Cures are Born!**

Roa! Deinoroa ha purikyua umara teimasu! (ロア！ディノロアはプリキュア生まれています！)

A gun shot rang loudly. A group of girls even Spike is running on the track. They are in white shirts, green shorts, gym socks, and tennis shoes. After Spike crossed the line, a girl was stopping the time watch while the other writes it on a check board. The first had short red hair in a ponytail and blue eyes while the other has long brown hair with a short ponytail and eyes. These girls must be Spike's friends besides Dina.

"Hey, Spike, that was awesome!" The redhead cheered.

"Yeah, I bet you can out run a cheetah!" The burret smiled.

"Ah, it was nothin' Red and Natashaly." Spike said, drinking water.

"Spike, I told you my name is Elitia." The redhead, now called Elitia, said.

Spike laughed as she wipes her face with a towel.

"What's the point calling you "red" then?" Spike said. "I'm Spike because of my hair and bracelets that I'm not allowed to wear."

"She's right, Elitia." The burret, Natashaly, nodded.

Spike: _These girls are my buddies on the track team: Elitia and Natashaly. I like to call Elitia "Red" because of her hair despite her annoyance._

Spike and her friends got their things and went to the locker room. Spike saw letters and smiled.

"Oh I hope it's love letters." Spike said.

Spike took some and looks at them with a smile. Her smile slowly dies as she looks at them. Elitia and Natashaly looks at them too.

"Oh man Spike." Elitia sighed. "More letters from girls again."

"I was expecting boys." Spike said in dissatisfaction. She shrugs and said, "C'est la vie."

In history class, Dina is putting up some posters up and erasing the boards. Helping her with the boards are two girls. Like Spike, these must be her friends as well. The first has black curly hair in a big fluffy ponytail and dull looking green eyes while the other has pink hair with a braid around it and a rabbit hairclip, golden eyes, and black half-rim glasses.

"Dina I wish you could join the History Club." The pink hair girl said. "I'm in Science Club and Thursday is in... uh... what club are in again?"

"Literature." The blackhead said, in a low and scratchy voice.

"Oh because you like to write books."

"Anything weird and unusual is what I write, Amantha."

Dina nods but looks unhappy, "I'm not allowed."

The two looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothin'!" Dina quickly recovers.

"I get it." Thursday said making Dina cringe thinking she might be on to her. "You're ignoring the strange and unusal unlike me."

"Well, I might be weird but I'm just nerdy. I'm proud to be a nerd." Amantha said.

Dina: _Amantha and Thursday are my friends besides Spike. They maybe weird but they're my good friends. They're proud of themselves._

Dina giggles at her friends, feeling proud that they except who they are. Thursday looks at letters and slides them to Dina on the board's holder.

"For you, Dina." Thursday said.

Dina takes the letters and saw it was from the boys.

"Men are the most unusal creatures on the planet. Thriving women for their beauty and their innocents." Thursday spoke. "But for you just because your the smartest and elegant girl of this whole school."

Dina sweatdrop as she hid the letters into her case.

After school, Spike and Dina walk home through town. Spike turns and sees three girls smoking in the alley. The girls' school uniforms have long skirts, colored socks, and rolled up sleeves. The leader has perm, curly black hair and sharp pink eyes, the second has blue pixie cut hair and black eyes and the third has red pageboy hair and green eyes.

The leader turns to see Spike and Dina. Spike glares at her and pulls Dina away.

Spike: _Those group of girls over there are Anego and her lackeys. Anego is the leader of a girl gang. She picks on Jurrasic Parkerson High School kids like me. To tell you the truth, I have never heard of the name Anego in my town._

_According to my cousin, those kinda female gangs are known as Sukeban. A little strange but hey live and learn._

"Dina, keep going. We need to stay out of that territory." Spike said.

"Anego again?" Dina asked.

"Yeah, just keep going." Spike said.

Later they were in front of doors. The place was a small shop with palm trees on the roof, a dinosaur mouth had a sign saying Tonya's Roarin' Icecream and Drinks.

"I thought we were going home." Dina asked.

"We are. I'm just getting icecream on the way here." Spike smiled and licks her mouth. "Especially Tonya's Dino Eggs Frozest."

Dina just walked off.

"Where you going?" Spike asked. "Don't you want a smoothie?"

"I have to be home soon." Dina said.

Spike watches Dina taking a left turn. Spike was confused but she walks inside.

Spike: _Tonya's Roarin' Icecream and Drinks has been my favorite place since I was six. I come here almost all the time. Tonya is the owner and like a big sister. She's famous for her Dino Eggs Frozets which looks like a dinosaur's egg nest._

Inside, it was like an ice cream place but it has drinks, cups, straws, and vending machines, and it has arcade games and a lounging area. Spike sat down while putting her bookbag on the chair. They're wasn't a lot of people.

A woman appeared to Spike. She has blonde hair with a orange streak, grey eyes, and has green apron over a white shirt and blue jeans.

"What can I getcha?" Tonya asked.

"The usual." Spike shrugged.

Tonya smiled as she got to work. Then a guy with red-brown hair, green eyes, and wears the same apron, was making shakes but made a mess.

Spike: _That dork over there is McIce. Tonya hired him because he needed money for college and to live alone. He maybe a dork but at least he tries doing his job._

"I'll get that!" McIce said.

Spike and Tonya laughed together.

_(Eyecatch 1: Futari wa Pretty Cure Dino Roar was shown until the background flips to Dee Dee, Spike, and Dina who held their items until it flips to them as Pretty Cures._)

_(Eyecatch 2: Spike and Dina are eating Dino Eggs Frozets until Dee Dee pop up and splashed into it. We see Spike and Dina covered in it until Spike screamed and ran after Dee Dee while Dina watched with a small smile.)_

Spike arrives at a Japanese-looking building; It was a Dojo called 'King's Dojo'.

Spike: _This is where I live. My family dojo._

Inside, Spike is training with a man with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black-and-red Shinobi shōzoku. A woman and three kids are watching.

Spike: _This is my dad, the master and owner of the King's Dojo. He's training me and my family. Right now I'm a red belt. That woman's my mom, she's a herpetologist at a local college... uh study of reptiles. That's my older sister, Skipper, she's a college student and a brown belt. She said she's a faternal twin but I'm not sure. Anyway, those two are my youngest siblings, Hendrina and Norman. Hendrina's the cutest but clever and Norman is the trouble maker. They are both white belts._

Spike fights her dad until he judo flips her making her groan in pain after she landed on the matt.

"Well done, Spike." Mr. King said.

Spike bowed despite she's on the floor.

Outside the dojo next to it is a blacksmith shop. There was yelling going on until it stops with "Go to your room!"

We look inside a room as Dina came in, threw her bags on the ground, and flops on the bed. She looks up and sees a picture of a girl with beautiful red hair, green eyes, and a beautiful dress. She held the picture close to her.

Dina: _This is my secret, I have an abusive father. I never tell anyone not even Spike because he'll do the same thing to my sister, Annabeth. Everybody thinks my sister's death was an accident but it wasn't. My mother won't do anything because she's afraid to stood up. I hope this ends soon._

Dina looks up the window to see Spike putting her spikey wristbands on. When Spike looks up, she saw Dina and waved. Dina waved a little. Spike got up and walked to her window and Dina came to the window too.

"How are yah?" Spike asked.

"Just fine." Dina sighed.

"You okay. I heard yelling."

"It's nothing, my father just dropped a tool on his foot."

Spike was confused but shrugs.

"Dina, I have a thing to ask you: Do you like dinosaurs?" Spike asked.

Dina thinks for a moment and answered, "Uh, yeah. I did a history report on dinosaurs in middle school."

"Sweet!" Spike cheered.

Suddenly, a bolide shoot straight down between Spike and Dina's houses which caused a small explodition. The girls sheild their eyes as the glow went dim.

"Oh my god!" Spike yelled.

Spike flipped over from her window and landed on the ground.

"Come on Dina." Spike called.

"Hang on." Dina said.

"Dina, are you in bed!" Her father called.

"Yes, I'm just locking my room." Dina called.

"It better be I don't want you out of bed!"

Dina locks the door and turns off the lights. Dina quietly went to her window.

"Jump down and I'll catch you." Spike called.

Dina looks back until she pulls her legs out and jumped. Spike catches her and puts her down. They both walked to what appears to be a meteor.

"A meteor?" Dina asked. "But there's no meteoriod activie going on today."

The meteor cracked open to reveal something. It was a white fairy with spikey hair which has green streaks on the ends pulled by a light blue bone, jas purple eyes with green pointed fur spots, pink rosy cheecks, a brown egg with hearts on her forehead and neck which attached to her spikey green fur, and a tail with green spikes.

"Ouch-dee!" The fairy sighed.

Spike freaked out while Dina gasped.

"A stuff hedgehog is talking!" Spike yelled.

"I'm not a hedgehog-dee!" The fairy yelled.

"AH!" Spike freaked out.

"Shh!" Dina begged.

Dina looks up at her house to hear snoring. Dina sighed in relief.

"Sorry I freak out easily." Spike said.

"Let me explain-dee: my name is Dee Dee-dee." The fairy greeted. "I come from Dinolatica, a land where dinosaurs and humans co-exist-dee."

"I thought dinosaurs were extinct." Dina said.

"Ah-ha, humans thought they were-dee. This what really happen, before the meteor blasted, a magical star known as the Dinostar send a few dinoaurs and their eggs to another world, Dinolatica-dee. Some of the first humans were sent there as well-dee."

"Oh whoa." Spike said but pauses. "Wait, dinosaurs are still around! Sweet!"

"Yes, it looks like you like them-dee?" Dee Dee asked, sliding out of the meteor.

Spike nodded fast.

"But what are you doing here?" Dina asked.

"Dinolatica is in danger-dee. We were having our Dino-lympics until the Poachers interfer-dee." Dee Dee cried.

"Who are the Poachers?" Spike asked.

Before Dee Dee could explain a gun shot was heard and almost hit Dee Dee. This made Dee Dee jumped into Dina's arms. Dee Dee gasped while the girls looked up in fear and confusion. A man was laughing as he held the gun. He was a really tall man with a brown fedora looking hat, a brown vest over a black shirt, a ulilty belt, black pants, and brown boots.

"Hello ladies." He chuckled with a deep, old voice.

Spike gulped a little and backed away. "A poacher?"

"Now if you ladies would give me there that fairy I won't hurt yah... much."

"No don't, he's Steal-dee. He's a member of the Poachers who invaded our land for the Magical Dino eggs-dee!" Dee Dee yelled.

"And those eggs are gonna pay me big money from the big boss. Now one more time, the fairy or else." Steal threaten.

Spike gulped until... "RUN!"

Spike grabs Dina and runs off with Dee Dee. Steal chased after them and keeps shooting. Spike and Dina kept running until they ran into muesum. He keeps shooting at them until Spike pushed Dina behind a statue.

"How can everyone not hear all this shooting?" Dina asked.

Steal held his gun up which mad darkness and we hear crying, sadness, and talking in depression.

"Now that's better." Steal said.

Spike and Dina looked from behind to see everything depressing.

"Oh no." Dina gasped.

"He used his bullet of sadness-dee. When shot in the air, it spreads depression and darkness to feed the Poachers-dee." Dee Dee explained.

He held the gun at Dee Dee and the girls.

"Where are them magic Dino Eggs?" Steal threaten. "If not, I can have not a fairy pelt but girls as well."

"Okay, you're gross." Spike gagged.

He shoots but Dee Dee jumped out of the way. He keeps shooting. Spike and Dina were scarred but were shocked to see Dee Dee to get in danger. Spike was getting angery until she jumped up and grabbed Dee Dee. Suddenly, when Spike ran, she begin to speed up until she noticed she was on top of the roof.

"What the-?" Spike gasped.

When Steal shoots at Dina in slow motion, Spike gasped until Dina screamed. Suddenly, for some reason, waves came out of her mouth making the bullet stop and pushed Steal in the air until he hit the ground.

"How did I-?" Dina asked.

Dee Dee smiled, "I found you two. My cures-dee!"

Dee Dee's necklace shown and blasted bright lights. Two eggs appeared; one was purple with dark purple spots and the other was orange with dark orange spots. The purple one landed in Spike's hand and the orange one landed in Dina's hand.

"Transform!" Dee Dee ordered.

"But why? What's going on?" Spike asked.

"There's no time to explain. Throw your eggs, grab each other's hands, and shout Dino Roar, Pretty Cure Power Up!"

Spike and Dina stared at each other but made determine faces and nod. Spike jumped down safely near Dina.

The transformation began with the girls holding each other's hand and throw their eggs up.

"Dino Roar, Pretty Cure Power Up!" Spike and Dina shouted.

The eggs hatched into heart-shaped dimond rings colored purple and orange with purple on the silver ring and orange on the golden ring. The rings landed on the girls' fingers and their bodies glowed to their colors. They were float in the air as they begin to transform. Spike's uniform appeared and transferred to Dina who's uniform appeared. Spike's eyes closed as her hair turn a shade of light purple and is pulled in a spikey ponytail held by silver bone and a purple egg and Dina's hair turn brighter and grew to wear two strans of hair turned into pigtails held by orange eggs with golden horns while the rest is down. The girls open their eyes to reveal brighter shades of purple and green. They clapped each other's hand which a roar waved hit their faces making earrings, ribbon chockers, and their gloves appear. They landed on the ground with a loud thud like a dinosaur stomped.

Spike has her dinosaur eggs as earrings, a purple top with dark purple lines, a purple bow with purple gem surrounded by a silver crest, a red-violet ribbon chocker with long strands and a egg, long purple gloves with dark purple lines in the center and silver claws attached by silver bracelets, a skirt with purple which has dark purle lines layer, and purple rolled up boots with light purple lines.

A purple T-Rex roared as Spike introduces herself, "With the roar and speed of Tyrannosaus-Rex, I am strong. Cure Tyranno!"

Dina has white dinosaur teeth earrings, a yellow chocker with her egg in the center, has a orange dress with puffy sleeves which has dark orange V-shaped lines, collarm and bottom, a orange bow with orange gem surrounded by a golden crest, orange bracelets with golden claw marks, a long white skirt which orange croocked lines that opens and orange within, and has white boots with orange lines and tied.

A orange pteranosaurs soared and screeched as Dina introduces herself, "With the roar and air of Pteranosaus, I am swift. Cure Pterano!"

The girls stand near together and shouted, "Futari wa Pretty Cure Dino Roar!"

"With the power of Dinosaurs, we shall not let you hunt with darkness..." Cure Pterano yelled.

"I command you to return into a world back once you came!" Cure Tyranno yelled.

Spike paused and looks up.

"Wait did I say that?" Spike asked. "And what's with the uniform?"

Dina looks at herself too and the girls were amazed.

"Pretty Cure? Oh man, more stress today!" Steal yelled.

He shoots at them but Tyranno and Pterano dodged by jumping up. They gasped to see they were in the air.

"Whoa!" The girls cried.

The girls landed on the roof. Steal keeps blasting at them until he realized.

"Well, maybe this baby can stop yah." Steal chuckled.

He grabs a dinosaur skull and throws it on the statue. The statue was surrounded by dust cyclone until it turned into a statue monster with a dinosaurs skull face and yellow hollow eyes.

"Saurano!" The monster cried its name.

The girls jumped a bit as it roared. Red waves came out which caused the girls to fly away. Spike landed on the pillar on her feet while Dina landed on the steps making her run backwards. Spike jumped from the pillar and punches it multiple times. Dina runs up and kicks it making fall over. Spike landed on the ground. The monster quickly recovers and glares at them.

"Dina, scream again." Spike said.

Dina nodded but was a bit nervous. When the monster ran towards them, Dina held her breathe and screamed her sonic waves. The waves made the monster fall back down again.

"Okay, girls, use and hold each other's hand." Dee Dee called.

"Are you crazy?" Spike asked.

"Is that possible?" Dina asked.

"It's the only way just do it!" Dee Dee called.

Spike and Dina sighed until they held each other's hand. Spike held her hand up.

"Power of Fire!" Cure Tyranno called.

Spike's signature dinosaur, T-Rex, roared and stomped making sparkles of embers rise and into her palm.

"Power of Air!" Cure Pterano called.

Dina's signature dinosaur, Pteranosaus, soared down making sparkles of wind soar down and into her palm.

The girls held their power as Dina speaks while holding her air power up.

"Our power creates a meteor..."

Spike held her power down as she speaks.

"... To destroy the evil within!"

The girls held hands on the back and put their hands with their power together to make a circle shape.

"Pretty Cure Meteor Strike!"

They strike as fire and air from their circle towards the statue. The magic of their power hit the statue surrounding it. It cried as the bullet came out and the statue turned back to normal. The bullet exploded into stars.

Steal growled as he clicked his gun. "I'll get you girls for this!"

Steal dissappeared as a black egg closed him and sinked to the floor. Spike and Dina took a look at each other and at Dee Dee. DeeDee was happy and jumping around.

"Horray, you did it!" Dee Dee cried.

The girls looked at each other again and were a bit concern.

"Now what?" Spike asked.

"You two have to find the magic dinosaur eggs and help my kingdom. Will you guys help me?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't understand but I'll do it... for dinosaurs!" Spike called.

"If Spike's in, then I'm in." Dina smiled.

Spike and Dina high-fived while Dee Dee cheered.

Next Episode Preview:

Spike: I'm a bit confused on this Cure thing and this hedgehog?  
Dee Dee: For the last time, I am not a hedeghog!  
Dina: Yet I think she's serious about this even that poacher.  
Dee Dee: I'm going to be a transfer student! To be near you girls!  
Spike: What you crazy?  
Dina: How wonderful!  
Spike and Dina: Next time on Futari wa Pretty Cure Dino Roar: "Dee Dee the Transfer Student and a cellphone!"


End file.
